As Long As You Love Me
by BC27
Summary: "You have right to be guarded, Draco, but if you open up and show your true colors, if you show people who you really are, there is no reason for anyone not to forgive you. There's no reason for anyone not to love you."


This is a story that I've thought about writing for a while now, and even though I'm neglecting another story of mine, I hope you'll enjoy this one anyway. The title is inspired by the Backstreet Boy's song, _As Long As You Love Me, _and as cliché as it is, I think it's fitting for this story. I can't promise I'll be completely diligent with this, but I hope to post at least once a week. I'll be starting at my university soon though, so things will certainly get crazy! Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter because the marvelous J.K Rowling does, I just own the plot! So I hope you enjoy this story, and don't forget to read, review, and favorite! Thanks!(:

* * *

"Draco, dearest, we're leaving for the station in five minutes."

Draco Malfoy closed his trunk with a sigh. The ex death eater couldn't say he was particularly happy to be returning to Hogwarts. In fact, he wasn't happy about it at all. Though in order to be successful in the future, he supposed it was necessary.

Once upon a time, Draco loved going back to Hogwarts in the fall. Back when life was a little less complicated, that is. It was a truly magical place, where he could escape his unhappy home and enjoy life, at least for a little while. Looking back now, the young man realized that all those years at Hogwarts weren't happy times at all. And now, in just a few short hours, he would have to come face to face with all of the bad things that he had done. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Draco, may I come in?" His mother inquired.

He responded in the positive, continuing to sit on the edge of his bed. Narcissa Malfoy strode into his bedroom, calmly, but expectantly. He looked to his mother in greeting, and then looked back towards the window, studying some birds in a nearby tree.

"Are you ready my dear? She asked softly, knowing why her son was hesitant to go.

"I don't know." He responded quietly.

Narcissa Malfoy was an intelligent woman. She knew what dreary thoughts plagued the mind of her son. She only wished she could be a comfort to the broken young man, though she didn't quite know how.

"Draco," She started. "Your father and I, we know how you're feeling right now. The three of us have to face the same thing; making amends with the people we've caused harm to in the past and taking responsibility for our actions. But just remember, love, we've been pardoned for our crimes against the law, and if such an impossible thing as that can occur, I know that everyone else can pardon us too. We have to show them that we've seen the error of our ways, and that we are making a true effort to change."

The young man nodded in understanding and Narcissa grasped the larger hand of her son.

"Draco, there is one more thing that your father and I wanted to speak to you about."

He waited for her to continue.

"Lucius thought it best if I told you this news first." The woman exhaled deeply and studied her son cautiously.

"We're going to sell the manor, Draco." She told him.

"What?" he breathed completely shocked.

"I'm sorry, dear, I hope you will forgive us someday and-"

"No, mother!" he interrupted, "I'm not angry, just surprised. What brought about this decision?"

"The Ministry has offered to buy it with the intention of rebuilding it into a children's home. Your father thought selling it was fitting, since we've agreed to begin anew. Besides, this place is dreadful, don't you think?" She coaxed a smile from her only son.

"But what shall we do about another home?" Draco asked.

"Right after the war, your father and I started looking for something new. There's another manor about fifteen miles from here that's just a bit smaller, but we think it will do nicely. I just hope that you'll like it, since it will one day be yours."

"Don't worry about me, mother, material possessions don't mean much to me anymore. When will we be moving?"

"Your father is hoping that we'll be settled in by Christmas."

"Well in that case, I hope so too. I never wanted this place anyway. There are too many bad memories."

The pair stood up, making their way out of the bedroom. Once in the hallway, Draco moved to continue in front of his mother, but her hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Draco, just remember that no matter what, your father and I love you. I know that for a long while it hasn't seemed that way, but I promise, there is no gift more precious than you."

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

"What if no one forgives me." He whispered, his voice breaking her heart.

"Oh, my love, you've been so brave. All of your life you've been dealing with so much. You have right to be guarded, Draco, but if you open up and show your true colors, if you show people who you really are, there is no reason for anyone not to forgive you. There's no reason for anyone not to love you."

Draco nodded and pulled his mother into a hug.

"We're so sorry, my son. So incredibly sorry for what we've put you through. I hope someday you can find it in your heart to fully forgive us. Just know we'll always love you."

They parted with a watery, yet meaningful smile.

"Now," said Narcissa, "let's get you off to the station. Your father is there waiting for us."

With one last glance at his childhood home, Draco Malfoy stepped into the fireplace and left Malfoy Manor once and for all.


End file.
